


A Little Light Roleplay on a Dull Afternoon

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP ficlet for Dellessa, who gave me the prompt: First Aid/Vortex - "Run with it." </p><p>This is set after the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/309564">Rain</a>, and is more domestic fluff than BDSM. </p><p>Contains sticky, pet play, Vortex behaving himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Light Roleplay on a Dull Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



"You wanna run with it?" Vortex said, giving First Aid's backside a calculating glance. 

Aid closed the maintenance hatch on their energon cooler, calmly ignoring the stare. "Sure," he said, and pulled a cloth from the dispenser to wipe his hands. He tossed it down the recycling chute, and went over to lean on the arm of the sofa where Vortex was slouched. He fondled a rotor blade. "But you'll have to collar me first," he said, and made a break for the door.

Vortex was faster, lurching from the sofa to grab Aid by the leg and pull him up into his arms. First Aid squirmed, wriggling to get free, and Vortex gripped him tight, one arm around his chest, the other between his legs. Aid couldn't help giggling, especially when Vortex hoisted him higher and nibbled the back of his neck.

"Scrap, that tickles!"

"Hush now," Vortex whispered, amusement in his tone. "Pets don't talk."

This earnt him another giggle and a little bit of thrashing. Vortex reached the bedroom door. He nudged the panel with the corner of his forearm to get it open, and snatched the collar and lead from the hook on the back with his teeth. 

"Mmmkay," he said, "I'mma put you on the bed and you're not going to move." 

First Aid shook his head, still giggling. He didn't stop giggling even when Vortex pinned him to their bed with a hand on his chest. He vented hard, squirming anew, and Vortex got on top of him. Secured between his thighs, First Aid had little chance of escape. A small tussle, and the collar clicked home, its red and white gems glittering in the low light. First Aid slumped. 

"Good pet," Vortex said. He let Aid up, and tugged on the leash. "It's not time to sleep. Come on." 

Aid rolled onto his back, arching and stretching. Vortex picked him up, limp now, and carried him back into their main living room to the sofa. Bundled onto his lap, Aid lazily kicked the remote control onto the floor and stretched out on his front. 

"You're getting warmer," Vortex commented. "Are you gonna be good now?"

Aid nodded, revving his engine and giving his aft a little sway.

"Are you sure?" Vortex stroked his face. He was so smooth, as always, his visor bright and enticingly innocent, his perfectly formed lips parting to admit Vortex's fingers. He licked, tentatively at first, gently, then began to suck. 

Vortex slouched, pulling Aid upright in his lap, and sliding a hand between his legs. Aid ground against him, engine revving again. 

"Open," Vortex demanded, and the panel drew back. "Keep it that way," he said. "Even if someone comes to the door. Understand?"

First Aid murmured around his fingers, his vents long and deep. He spread his thighs a little, sitting up on his knees in Vortex's lap. Vortex stroked his back. 

"That's it," he said, sliding down in the seat. "Frag you're good at this." 

Aid leaned into the touch, and got his fingers wound into Vortex's tail rotors. His knees spread a little further. 

They spent a while like this, teasing and close. It was a luxury of the post-war world, to have this place that was theirs, the freedom to lock themselves away. First Aid began to moan, the vibration tingling through Vortex's fingers. Vortex's equipment heated, and he freed his spike, guiding his pet's eager mouth downwards. And frag that was beautiful, how Aid loved to kneel with his aft in the air, his head bobbing and mouth full. 

Vortex sent a silent command to their cleaning drone, and it darted off into the bedroom, returning with a box which it placed on the table next to the sofa. 

"Good pet," Vortex whispered. He dug around in the box, keeping his optics always on First Aid - on his upraised face and direct, sultry gaze - and selected a toy. Slim and curved, its skin was almost a gel, soft above a solid core of metal. He rubbed it over Aid's port, loving the way his pet groaned around him. By the time he pushed it in, Aid was vibrating with need, and had begun to tease his spike with his blunt little denta. 

Vortex eased it in gently, getting it thoroughly wet before picking up the pace. It was slender - too slim to stretch him - but the curve and the bulbs along its length were obviously having an effect. Not enough to bring him to overload (although it would have been had Vortex put him into sensory deprivation, but that was fun for another time), but enough to make his fluids flow and his vents come ever faster. 

Aid's spike extended; his legs began to tremble. Vortex slowed to a halt, sliding the toy free and tapping First Aid on the chin to make him raise his head. He licked his lips, looking up in silent query. Vortex nodded to the floor, and Aid slid out of his lap and got down on his hands and knees. 

"Aft up," Vortex said, and Aid complied. "Knees apart. Good." He waited a moment, taking the time to enjoy the sight of his partner, to let the air hit his spike and the charge ebb just a little. Then he followed Aid to the floor, curling around him and mounting him in one smooth movement. Aid gasped at the stretch, rocking back onto Vortex's cord, urging him deeper. Then Vortex pulled on his leash, hauling him up on his knees, and wrapped an arm around his chest. He held him still for a second, feeling the heat around him, the ripple of First Aid's arousal. When he moved again he was rougher, faster. First Aid groaned, holding tight to his arm, his head back and his optics dimmed in pleasure. 

All it took was a quick pump of his spike before First Aid cried out in climax. Fluid spilled and his valve clamped down, and Vortex moaned into his audial, whispering how good a pet he was, how wonderful a fragtoy, so hot and tight and perfect. Aid always did like to be taken hard after he came, forced face down on the floor, a hand on back of his neck, his aft lifted and limbs useless. He liked the clang of their armour, the tempo of impacts, the helplessness. He whimpered, his valve quivering as his energy field blazed with excitement. 

Vortex pounded into him, not stopping until the last glowing pulse of his own overload had washed through him. He fell forward onto his hands, careful not to crush his pet. First Aid sighed, and Vortex slowly withdrew, his rotors shaking. He pulled First Aid up onto the sofa, ignoring the mess. 

Aid draped himself over Vortex's chest, his engine humming happily. Vortex stroked him and he murmured, snuggling down, but when Vortex went to unclip his collar he shook his head. 

"We've got the whole day," he said sleepily, nuzzling Vortex's hand.

Vortex grinned and went back to petting. "Works for me."


End file.
